Wireless communications may be used as a means of accessing a network. To facilitate wireless communications, the network core is configured to connect high-speed access provided by a number of wireless standards to mobile applications and services required by wireless device users. Ever-increasing bandwidth and high Quality of Service (QoS) requirements require validation of the design and performance of the network core. For example, the core IP network must be configured to: handle routing and switching, reduce latency and loss without reducing performance, maintain end-user Quality of Experience (QoE) when QoS settings change, and ensure that network security is maintained with minimal performance degradation.
To check the network core capabilities, such as capacity and performance of deployed wireless networks, system testing may be performed. System testing can help discover real-world system problems and performance information such as configuration issues, interference sources (both inter-network and intra-network), radiation pattern issues and holes, cell and sector geographical boundaries, throughput by geography, handoff problems, etc.